nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikihack:Ask an expert/Archive5
Category:Strategy Category:Wikihack NetHack can be a monstrously complicated game, so it's not unnatural to seek help from time to time. Conventional sources of wisdom are: * The Oracle - the intended source of information for unspoiled players. * rec.games.roguelike.nethack * #nethack on irc.freenode.net Additionally, a number of knowledgeable players are active on this wiki, so feel free to ask a question below and somebody is sure to answer it eventually. If you want to discuss a topic that is not about NetHack, please discuss it at the community portal. Archives of this page: 1, 2, 3, 4. Start a new section on the bottom of this page for each question. action=edit&section=new}} Post a new section Adjusting NAO I've been playing Nethack for a while and have recently started playing on NAO. I've messed around with it to get my desired options set, but my biggest issue is with the control scheme, where I have to use the number pad instead of the arrow keys. I figured that 'BIOS' or '!BIOS' would fix it, but it didn't work, and I'd prefer not to move around all of my keyboard buttons. Any advice? : There is an option called something like "number_pad=". Choose off if you are comfortable with VI-mode movement keys or do not have a separate number pad. -Tjr 20:22, December 28, 2009 (UTC) References Message History While watching other players on NAO, I've seen players pull up a message history that displays the previous dozen or so messages (such as dungeon sounds). How do I do this? :Control-P. The unmodified game does not have this feature; it is one of many patches that NAO uses.--Ray Chason 10:46, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Look in Guidebook for options msg_window and msghistory. They set how old mesages are displayed when using . I am not sure if unmodified game cannot do that too. --Stevko sk 11:58, January 1, 2010 (UTC) SLASH'EM Compilation troubles: no executable generated i did everything in the compile directions and got a license file ONLY in binary OK so this is IMPOSSIBLE i keep getting so many random errors i am getting frustrated. heres a better option can someone pre-patch slashem so that underground rivers and jedi patch is installed and then upload a zip of the resulting playable tty windows exe to uploading.com or megaupload.com or something and then post the link? I would like to compile this myself but it seems to be impossible. I wanted to make 2 new classes but I guess it will not be impossible unless compiling at least will give me consistant errors that I can search for. OK null and void now!!!!!!!!! so win32api.h was NOT in the include or the src folder and THAT was the problem so anyone who has trouble with compiling and knows NOTHING about it (like me) might find this post and copy the '''win32api.h' file FROM (your directory)/sys/winnt TO both (your directory)/src AND (your directory)/include '' and unless there are any other strange attacks against your compile you should get it ALSO MOST IMPORTANT IT PUTS THE COMPILE INTO a folder called '''slam32d' '' lots of people are probably laughing and saying DUH repeatedly at this post but some people don't know this (like me) and keep checking their (your directory)/bin folder frowning and repeating the compile again and again. NOW I just have to try and find out where the spells are so I can change 2 of them (flame/ice sphere to shocking sphere/gas spore) and modify the flame and ice mages to be electric and air mages and Ill be good to go. so another question..... where are the files with the spells/spellbook types in them and also the character files for icemage and flamemage? http://sharebee.com/0d5b42e9 for now i will test it